


All Tied Up

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Tie, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that Castiel can never figure out how to wear his tie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

“What is it?” Cas asked excitedly.

He tore the silver wrapping paper and pulled out a thin book with large letters. Cas read the title: _The Rabbit and the Fox, or, How to Tie a Tie_. With a laugh, he opened the book to see cartoonish illustrations.

_The rabbit bounded away with the fox snapping at his cotton tail._

They were on a job. Dean was dressed in his blue suit, Cas was dressed in his usual wear.

“Interviewing,” Dean nodded to Cas with a smile. “We’ve got this.”

Then, Dean’s hands impulsively reached up to Cas’s tie. Blue and crooked, it hung drably against his chest. Dean took a deep breath and focused intently.

As he worked the tie, Cas felt his fingers brush gently across is neck, against his Adam’s apple, down the soft area just above his collar bone. Then, the touch was gone and Cas’s tie was perfectly in line.

“Alright,” Dean smiled. “Let’s go.”

Cas swallowed hard before following.

_Once around the tree, the fox chased the rabbit._

They were waiting for Sam to check out of the hotel. Dean was leaning back, looking very intentionally unimpressed, and Cas was standing straightly with a newspaper held to his nose as he read.

“Look,” Cas spoke lowly, facing the newspaper to Dean. Dean took the paper, but before he even looked at it, he stuffed it in his armpit.

With a huff of impatience, he reached over and casually straightened Cas’s tie. His fingernail accidentally scratched Cas’s stubbly neck as he adjusted the tightness of it. When he was done fidgeting with the tie, it was lying straight, and he was taking out the newspaper to see what Cas had noticed. What he missed when he turned away, however, was the shaky breath Cas quietly let go.

_Twice around the tree, they ran._

They were sitting inside of a diner after a long day on the road. Cas was sitting beside Dean, who was covered with ketchup and bits of burger and fries. When Dean finally finished his last bite, Cas immediately handed him a couple of napkins while he responded to Sam’s questions about the case they were working on.

“There hasn’t been any talk among the angels about this,” Cas said simply.

When Dean took the napkins, his thumb brushed over Cas’s. Cas’s jaw tensed.

“Maybe there will be later on,” Sam shrugged, pulling out his wallet. Once there were two twenty dollar bills on the table, he sighed. “Keep your ear to the ground, okay? I’m gonna head to the bathroom before we leave.”

When Sam left, Cas turned to see Dean take a deep breath. Vibrant green eyes scanned Cas’s eyebrows, eyes, nose, mouth, neck, and collar before they rolled happily. With a smile, Dean reached forward with both hands.

“Hang on, Cas,” Dean sighed.

He tugged and wiggled and shifted and stretched Cas’s tie for a few seconds. Every once in a while, Dean’s callous fingers would slip against Cas’s dress shirt, or they would press against the thin fabric covering his chest. Cas tried with all of his might to control his heartbeat, but Dean didn’t seem to notice at all.

Finally, Dean let go of the tie approvingly before giving it one last push to settle flatly against Cas. With that press, his middle finger gently brushed against his clean-shaven jugular. Cas shivered slightly.

“There you go,” Dean smiled before sliding out of the booth to go to the bathroom.

Cas leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

_Trying to shake the persistent fox, the rabbit scooted under a bush._

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean yelled. He threw his hands in the air before striding across the room angrily. “You almost cost us there!”

“I was being bad cop again,” Cas explained futilely. “I’ve been practicing.”

“You’re not better!” Dean said. Fussily, he reached for Cas’s tie.

As he pulled on the knot, Dean ranted about how to properly interrogate and interview witnesses. Cas, however, barley listened as he felt Dean’s fingers carelessly rubbing against his skin and absently unbuttoning his topmost button. Dean’s fingernails grazed against Cas’s slightly exposed collar bone one last time before the tie was lying properly.

“Seriously, Cas,” Dean concluded finally. “You’ve got to stop scaring people like that.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered thickly. Dean didn’t recognize the heaviness of his voice and instead turned back to the people they’d been speaking with.

 

_With a giant leap_ _, the little rabbit cleared the top of a big round log…_

Cas breathed deeply after retracting his wings once again. His grace had washed over Dean, cleansing him and healing him and fixing him. Now, Cas leaned down, his tie landing insignificantly over Dean’s arm.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked seriously. Dean coughed, but nodded.

Then, habitually, Dean reached upward. Cas’s tie was torn, burned, held together by a thread, but Dean still managed to wiggle it into place. Weakly, Dean pressed his entire hand against the knot, leaving his hand in place for several moments as if it would glue the tie into the correct position. Cas tried to control his heart and the blush creeping up his neck and ears as Dean’s fingers burned against the rough, dirty skin of his neck.

“Dean,” Cas blinked.

By the time Cas’s eyes reopened, however, Dean had drifted off to sleep.

 

_And dove right into the safety of his cool, dark home in the ground._

Dean knelt down on one knee with a ring held up in front of him. He was smiling hugely, showing all of his teeth, and awaiting an answer from a very overwhelmed Castiel.

“Well?” Dean asked lightly.

Finally, Cas nodded and gave a tearful, “Yes. Yes, Dean!”

Dean rushed upward into a tight hug. Cas quickly kissed Dean’s cheek before they separated and Dean slid the ring onto Cas’s finger. Then, Dean stroked Cas’s jaw. Inevitably, this brought his attention to his fiancée’s tie.

With an intimate smirk, Dean shook his head. Then, his fingers were at Cas’s throat, casually adjusting the tie. Castiel closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Dean’s hands against his skin.

 

_The quick gray fox wasn’t quite quick enough.  He wouldn’t be dining on rabbit that evening._

Castiel set the book down with the rest of the wedding presents. Then, he turned and shook his head happily at his husband.

“Dean,” he grinned.

Dean shrugged, reached forward, grabbed Cas’s tie, and pulled his husband in for a deep, passionate kiss. Eventually, they found themselves all tied up on a bed strewn with opened and unopened presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have comments, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
